Everything's Going to Be All Right
by The Real Sidekick
Summary: [ONESHOT]  Story of Kim and Ron after High School, short Romantic story that's been in my head for a while.  Not set in The Art Of Disguise Universe.  Hope you enjoy.  My first Romanticfic so watch yourself.


**Everything's Going to be All Right**

They walked into the gymnasium hand in hand, praying that no one saw them. While they had both agreed to start dating, it did not take away the fear that accompanies showing up to your first dance together. Fortunately, for them, everyone seemed to be gathered around a portable T.V. and the newscaster was just finishing up, "…And so, thanks to Teen Hero Kim Possible, the Diablo's themselves are disabled."

Brick Flagg, unable to contain his excitement held up his hand, "Possible shoots, she scores!"

Bonnie just shook her head in frustration, wondering why she still dated him, _Dang food chain_, she thought.

Monique, seeing her chance to move up a rung on the social ladder returned the slap that had been denied Brick, "Straight up!" she returned.

Bonnie's jaw dropped open in anger and disbelief, "Excuse me?!"

"Oh you're excused," Brick started, "Hey while you're gone, I'll hang with Monique."

Bonnie turned to the now blushing, not that you could really tell, Monique who quietly answered with a knowing smile on her face, "Me like."

Bonnie opened her mouth to put Monique in her place, but stopped as two shadows entered the dance. For the longest time, no one could say anything, all they could do was stare with their mouth's dangling open at the sight of Ron Stoppable, wearing his father's blue tuxedo, walking Kim Possible, burnt dress and all, into their High School Prom. What everyone was staring at was Kim's hand, which was now firmly enclosed in Ron's hand. Smiling nervously, the new couple stared back at the auditorium that had gone very quiet.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bonnie regained the use of her brain and tongue and pieced it all together, "It finally happened," she spoke quietly, but then called out to the rest of the auditorium, "She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating?! Ahahaha!"

Silence.

Cheering filled the auditorium as all present, minus Bonnie, cheered on the couple that they had been secretly cheering on for the past three years. The cheering died down as the DJ, in recognition of the new couple, played a new song. The beginnings of a guitar cord filled the room as everyone made their way to the dance floor.

_I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new._

Ron grinned as the cheering died away and everyone went back to dancing. He looked down as he felt a push at his ankles that pushed him closer to Kim. A few moments later, Kim felt a similar push and found herself in Ron's arms. Smiling sheepishly, he offered a hand to Kim and nodded towards the dance floor. Smiling broadly, she accepted.

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes. Now I see you were always with me._

The song continued to play as the young lovers danced to its beat. Kim was tired of dancing formally and threw her arms around Ron, pulling him into a hug. She felt him respond with a tight hug, one that forced her to draw her breath, but she didn't complain. _I never want this to end,_ she thought as Ron pushed her away. Looking into his chocolate eyes, she saw something that she had never seen before, or at least, never looked for: love.

_Could it be, you and I never imagined. Could it be suddenly, I'm fallin' for you._

Ron's gaze never left hers as he bowed his head. She turned away for a second, but after a moment of hesitation, she too leaned in. Finally, after three long years of life threatening danger, the couple that the entire world had pulled for, they finally kissed.

_Could it be, you were right here beside me, and I never knew? Could it be that it's true, that it's you? And it's you, and it's you._

Monique from off to the side with Rufus let out a sigh of relief. To see those two crazy kids finally express their feelings, it made her shed a tear. Trying to wipe it away, she found it replaced with even more. Soon she was crying nonstop out of sheer joy for her friends. Hearing a whirring sound, she turned around to see Felix Renton holding a tissue box and he asked, "Need a tissue?"

_It's kinda funny you were always near, but who would ever thought that we would end up here?_

Bonnie stood off to the sidelines of the gym. _The nerve of Possible and Stoppable…to embarrass me like that…I ought to_,Bonnie's thoughts were interrupted as Brick let out a loud belch and for the second time that night, she wondered what she was doing with him. _Stupid food chain, At least I was able to spike that Monique girl. She's probably crying…her…_ Bonnie trailed off as she saw Monique sitting in Felix's lap kissing him profusely. Looking around, to get some bearing, Bonnie saw Tara with Josh Mankey in the corner. _Why do you feel the urge to spite me God? Why? All I've ever done, it was to Possible, not you,_ she thought before dragging Brick out of the gym in a huff.

_And every time I needed you, you've been there to pull me through. So now it's clear, I've been waiting for you._

Kim and Ron continued to dance the night away, fully confident that the rest of their life was going to be all right.

_Could it be, you and I never imagined? Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you?_

Kim and Ron were standing on the stage, overlooking the crowd of reporters that had come to see Team Possible graduate college. Kim held up her award for Grand Honors, while Ron held up one that read High Honors. Both holding their certificates, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He responded by turning beet red, dropping to a knee, and pulling out a ring.

_Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's true, that it's you? And it's you, and it's you._

Ron and Kim stood in front of another crowd. Ron in a tux, and Kim in a wedding dress.

Rabbi Katz presided over their ceremony and after a brief sermon he asked, "Ronald Dean Stoppable, do you take this woman, Kimberly Ann Possible, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ron's reply reverberated around the church, "I do."

From the best man's position, Felix Renton was having a difficult time seeing Monique. When Kim had chosen her as the maid of honor, Felix knew that it was going to be an awesome wedding, except that he really wouldn't be able to see her that well. Finally, he leaned out far enough to see Monique, who was also craning her head around Kim's dress to look at Felix. They both made eye contact and Felix mouthed the words, "My hotel room?_"_

She nodded and mouthed back, "Later_."_

Tara lightly nudged Monique in the back while Josh tapped Felix's chair, as they had both witnessed the silent conversation.

Josh just shook his head as Monique and Felix flushed and snapped back to attention. Luckily, no one else in the church had seen the conversation and the ceremony continued. Looking out over the crowd, Josh saw all walks of life on display. He saw the O'Boyz in the third row with Team Impossible standing next to them. In the front rows, both Possibles and Stoppables sat, not a dry eye anywhere. Even Jim and Tim were crying and had stolen a box of Kleenex from Hana Stoppable, but using her ninja powers, she had stolen it back. He looked over and the entire back eight rows of the church was filled with children all wearing white Ninja gis. In the second row, stood an old man, a woman who he guessed was his granddaughter, and her boyfriend. Josh struggled to remember and then placed the face: that exchange student, _Hirotaka_, he thought with elation at the random piece of knowledge that he still had. In the fourth row, a woman with an eye patch was standing next to a man that Kim had called Will Du. Scattered throughout the church sat Kim's rides that she had used over the years.

Tara was also scanning the crowd and was shocked to see who some of the other participants were. A blue-skinned man and a green-skinned woman with long black hair sat in the second row next to an old man who leaned heavily on a cane and his son who was crying his eyes out. The blue-skinned man was offering a Kleenex box to the green-skinned woman and she gladly accepted the box. Seated next to them, a short Scotsman wearing a kilt and beret and next to him, on the aisle, was a man with a mullet wearing a T-Shirt Tuxedo. He was struggling hard not to cry but after several minutes, he was stealing the beret off the Scotsman and using it to blow his nose in. Growling the Scotsman grabbed it back and placed it back on his head, but after the third theft, the Scotsman just gave up on keeping the hat. A few rows back, a short German man in a tuxedo with coattails who had refused to take off his helmet was seated next to an English Lord. Next to the English Lord, sat a row of monkeys in tuxedos. _Correction,_ Tara thought with a laugh, _he's sitting next to a woman with an Otterfly pinned to her chest and she's sitting next to the monkeys in tuxedos._

Seeing Josh making subtle gestures in her direction, she looked over as he mouthed the words, "My hotel room_?"_

She blushed, the red contrasting her platinum blonde hair, but smiled and mouthed back, "Later_."_

'_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives, I can see it in your eyes. And it's real and it's true and it's just me and you._

Kim and Ron stood in the rain with tears rolling down their faces. Both had umbrellas, but both refused to use them. Felix and Monique had left, as had Josh and Tara, everyone realizing that they needed this time to themselves. Ron dropped to his knees in front of the grave, heedless of the water that soaked him, and read the inscription, "_In loving memory of Rufus Alvin Stoppable. Loving friend and brother that I never had. 1998-2018."_

Kim kneeled next to him and held him close. She felt him tremble as his best friend who had been with him through thick and thin, was taken from him and she cried too.

_Could it be, that it's true, that it's you._

Kim lay on gurney, legs open while her mom, Ann Possible sat between them in full surgical scrubs. Ron stood next to Kim, as she grasped his hand. Between the screaming and grunting in pain, Ron wiped Kim's brow with a handkerchief that was already well used. She just stared at him and thought that she should probably cut down on the pressure that she was applying to his hand.

Mrs. Possible's head rose from between Kim's legs and commanded, "Now Kim, PUSH!"

Several seconds, and screams, later, a baby's scream was heard throughout the room. Mrs. Possible brought up the child and the new parents cried as they held their new daughter, Ana Elizabeth Stoppable.

_Could it be, you and I never imagined. Could it be, suddenly I'm falling for you._

Ron, Kim, Ana, who was clutching her mother's knees and their newest Kevin Rufus Stoppable, stood in front of Ron's new restaurant, _Chez Ronald_.

Holding Kim's hand, Ron announced to the family, "Everything is going to be all right now."

_Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be, that it's true, that it's you. And it's you and it's you.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or the characters created by Disney, I just write about it. I don't own the song, _Could It Be_ Christy Carlson Romano does. As always, leave a review and get a response.

Author's Note: Not set in "The Art of Disguise Universe." My first foray into a songfic/romantic story. Hope ya'all enjoyed. The story was inspired by those _Chase_ credit card commercials, don't tell me that you've never gotten a warm fuzzy feeling from watching those commercials because we'll all know you have. Anyway, go out and kiss the one you love.


End file.
